Addicted: another beginning
by Cherish Me
Summary: Another Casey and Derek story. Two strong headed individuals who are enemies by day but can't seem to sleep without the other in their arms at night...what's the story? Another twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 –** Apicture is worth a thousand words.

"Oh my god!" Came a surprised response from the red-head currently going through Casey's phone.

"What?" Casey asked from across the picnic table they were currently sitting on. It's late September, and the trees were starting to show hints of colors. The girls decided to spend their lunch outside, since summer didn't last forever in Canada.

"Is this Derek and you sleeping together?"

"What? Let me see." Casey grabbed her phone to see what picture Sara was talking about. It was a picture of Derek and sleeping together alright, and in a very intimate position too. Casey was facing away from Derek, with her back to Derek's chest. Derek's left arm was serving as Casey's pillow and his right one held Casey at her middle, pulling her closer to himself. Casey's left hand was tucked at her side and her right one was resting on Derek's. The pale blue covers were up to their middle, but one can see that their legs were bent and intertwined.

Sara moved around to sit beside Casey, and seeing the confused/dazed look in her friend's eye, took another pick at the picture. It was extremely romantic and private, and though she felt like she should look away, she couldn't help herself. Casey looks so peaceful, she thought. And Derek look just adorable, with that semi-grin on his face. They both looked like they were on cloud nine.

Sara couldn't ever remember seeing Casey like that before. She only knew Casey for less than a month, so she couldn't say for sure, but it's very rare for Casey McDonald to be fully relaxed. She met Casey on the first day of classes, they ended up sitting next to each other in English 101. Turned out they had a few English and Psychology classes together. It was easy for them to talk to each other, and to fall into friendship. They were a little different, which helped Casey calm down and Sara to settle down, since Sara had a tendency to start ten things at once and finish none of them. They also made for a great study partners, especially since things that were a little difficult for Casey to understand, Sara understood, and vice versa.

"So, why are you and Derek sleeping together?" Sara asked after few minutes, having taken in her fill of the picture. "And why, exactly, is there an evidence of this? I mean, who took this picture?"

"Believe it or not, my mom did." Casey replied with a slight smile.

"What?" Sara almost spit out the soda she was drinking. "Not only did you two sleep together, but you did it with your mom nearby? And she took picture? Instead of, like, getting mad?" Sara's face now looked like Casey's – confused and slightly dazed.

Casey looked at Sara. She opened her mouth to explain, then signed. "It's a long story."

"We have time. Even if we didn't, you're still telling me."

"Okay but we have Sociology in an hour."

"And we won't miss it. Now story time." Sara said, grabbing her tray and pulling it closer and grabbing a fry.

Casey made a quick face, then grabbed a fry herself, and started her story.

 **DASEY - FLASHBACK**

 _Less than two months ago, in late July, the McDonald-Venturi family were heading on a quick trip to visit George's Aunt Margret in Windsor, Ontario. They left late on Friday night, after Lizzy finally came home from a week-long science camp. But almost half way through, near Chatham-Kent, the car broke down. Since it got late anyways, and there didn't seem to be garage open, they decided to grab dinner and get a room near where the tow-truck dropped off their car. George would see to the car in the morning. The nearest hotel within walking distance had only one room available, but they were lucky it ended up being a family suit._

 _After paying and grabbing the key, George walked into the room, followed by Nora and the kids. They were glad to see two queen beds, pull out couch and a small single bed. The room also had mini kitchen, with refrigerator and microwave. Nora put her suitcase down, which mainly consisted George's and Marti's and her clothing. Derek carried in the suitcase with his and Edwin's clothes and Casey carried one with her and Lizzy's._

 _Marti went to the single bed and called out, "MINE," jumping up and down. Everyone, including Marti, had a long day. And between getting the car towed and getting the hotel room, it had taken them more than three hours. Everyone had early dinner before leaving, so they just wanted to go to sleep. Not_ _even Derek thought of late night snack._

 _Nora handed Marti and George their night dresses and went to the washroom to change into hers. Derek and Edwin simply pulled of their shirts and took off their belts. Casey and Lizzy were in front of the mirror, combing their hairs. They both had their hair grow quite a bit, so they got into the habit of combing it before bed, so they don't have hell of time in the morning getting those knots out. By the time they were done, George had finished changing Marti and getting her into bed. Nora came out the washroom, and George went in to change. Derek had already climbed into one of the queen beds and was already almost asleep; Edwin was in a similar situation, but the on the pull out couch. Casey stopped as she looked at this._

" _I can't sleep in the pull out couch, it kills my back." She said to Nora and Lizzy. "Can we get Derek to move?" She asked._

" _Honey, Derek's dead gone to the world." Nora replied. "Why don't you just share the bed with him?"_

" _Fine with me." Lizzy said as she pulled the covers and got in the pull out couch bed with Edwin._

 _Casey looked at her mom and made a face. She really wanted to protest but she was too tired to argue. She went over to the mirror and knocked on George's door to let him know not to come until she was changed. She changed into her night dress, which had fluffy cotton pants and tank top which fitted her body perfectly. She looked over at everyone and realized everyone was asleep. Marti was cuddling against her pillow, Edwin and Lizzy were facing the opposite ways, and her mom was facing towards the window (and her bed). George asked if he could come out, and she replied with a soft yes. He gave Casey a small smile and said good night._

 _Casey got in bed, and within half minute, she knew she was on verge of sleeping. She then felt someone pull her closer and a strong arm around her middle. She realized at the back of her head that Derek was cuddling with her, but due to lack of energy and need for sleep, she passed right out without moving an inch._

 _It was almost 9:30am when George woke up. He wasn't quite sure what exactly woke him up, but he figured it had something to do with the way he was being chased by wild animals around his office. Wonder why exactly I was dreaming of that, he thought to himself. Then he almost gave himself a heart attack when he looked to his right and saw Derek and Casey in a very intimate position looking like they're both on cloud nine. He couldn't help but stare at them. Casey was facing him, with her back to Derek's chest. Derek's left arm was serving as Casey's pillow and his right one held Casey at her middle, pulling her closer to himself. Casey's left hand was tucked at her side and her right one was resting on Derek's. The covers were up to their middle, but one can see that their legs were bent and intertwined._

 _George was jerked out of his thoughts when Nora placed a hand on his shoulder._

" _Am I still dreaming?" He asked, giving Nora a good-morning kiss._

" _Not that I know of." She replied with a smile. "Why don't you take a bath while I'll get the kids up and get them down for some breakfast?"_

 _Without saying anything, mostly because he was quite sure he lost his voice, George silently did as Nora asked. After George went into the washroom, Nora grabbed the camera from her purse, turned the flash off, and took a picture of Derek and Casey. They looked adorable together. After putting away the camera, she went over to Casey's side and gently shook her awake._

" _What?" Casey whispered, her eyes still closed._

" _Wake up, honey." Nora said. "Be careful not to wake up Derek."_

" _What?" Casey asked again. "Derek?"_

 _Casey opened her eyes, and without moving, tried to see what her mom meant. Then slowly, she came to realize her position on the bed with Derek. She nodded to her mom to let her know that's she's awake and she'll try to get up. She slowly moved her legs so that they weren't tangled with hers anymore. Then she moved her right arm and tried to move his arm. She got his hand to move by like in inch or so when he grabbed her tighter then it previously was. His legs seek-ed out hers and intertwined again. Evidently, he did not want her moving at all. Feeling that she was being watched, she looked up to find Edwin and Lizzy watching her along with her mom. Her mom titled her head to ask a silent question. Casey mouthed the words: he's not letting me leave. Edwin and Lizzy continue to stare while Nora walked on the other side of Derek to tell him to let go. It was amusing for everyone (except Casey) to see that Derek murmured no and tighter his grip just a bit more. Nora walked over to Casey's side and leaned in._

" _Why I don't get the other three ready and get our stuff together. I'll wake up Derek last and while he changes, you can go take a bath. He can shower at Aunt Margret's house."_

 _At Casey's nod, after a moment of pause, Nora left to get the kids ready. Not really wanting to see everyone looking at her, or to really make an eye contact with anyone, she tried to turn around in Derek's arms so that her face ended up in the curve of his neck. Subconsciously realizing that Casey wasn't trying to get up, Derek loosened his grip. Casey, her body wanting more than her mind, moved a bit closer to him. She didn't know when she fell back asleep. She woke up when she felt the heat around her slowly move away; she opened her eyelids half way to see Derek leaving the bed. She was fully awake now, but she closed her eyes and didn't move until she felt Nora gently pet her head._

 **DASEY - END FLASHBACK**

"I honestly don't know what to say." Sara said as she finished up her lunch. "Actually, I do have a few questions."

"Just a few?" Casey asked sarcastically.

"What happened after? I mean, with you two."

"Nothing. Everything went back to normal. I was perfectly nice and mature and willing to comprise and sit in the middle for the rest of the ride, and Derek was being a rude, stubborn jerk and made me sit in the back with Lizzy and Edward, while he sat in the middle with Marti." Casey replied with a face.

"Nothing changed?" Sara admit, she was a bit disappointed. Once, a few days after first day of class, they randomly ran into Derek on campus. And after their usual banter, once they parted ways, Casey told Sara all about her family and Derek. She also requested that, "Sara, please don't fall hopelessly for Derek." Casey wouldn't be able to handle it. To which Sara had replied: "Don't worry, there's no chance." Because even though Casey couldn't tell, and neither could Derek from what Sara could tell, they had something. And it had potential to be something extraordinary and beautiful, Sara had thought then. And she remembered that now.

"No. And why should it? It was a random, insignificant, once in a life time incident." Casey said, because it was true. It shouldn't matter that a very small in a corner of Casey's heart wished something had changed between her and Derek.

"Based on what I know of your relationship so far, it wasn't random and it sure as heck wasn't insignificant. Not if it involved you and Derek and cuddling all night." Sara said as she started to gather up what was left of their lunch and their stuff. "I mean, seriously, didn't you guys talk about it or something?"

"It's Derek. We handled that night as we handle all other important and life changing stuff in our life." They started walking towards their class, which was in the closest building to their picnic table.

"Which is how?"

"We don't talk about it. And pretend it never happened."

Sara said nothing. Although, knowing Casey, and somewhat Derek, through what she heard from Casey, she can't say she was surprised. Casey tended to over analyze everything and Derek tended to ignore it. Though the fact that Casey didn't seem anxious about this, was a little surprise. But then again, this did happen almost two months ago, Sara reminded herself. On the other hand, this is Casey; the situation could've happen 4 months ago, and she should still be obsessing about it. I'll just have to figure out why, Sara ended her thought and turned to Casey. "Excellent strategy, really."

"Thanks." Casey opened the class door and held it open for Sara.

"Just one more question." Sara said, standing on the threshold. At Casey's questioning look, she asked, "Why do you have that picture on your phone, Casey?"

Casey just stood there. By the time the question asked had comprehended, Sara was long gone, and she had ended up holding the door open for almost half her class. Looking around with a frown in brows, she entered her class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – It flew in?

Needless to say, Casey's night wasn't all that restful. After that comment for Sara before their psych class, Casey was irritated for rest of the day. She remembered being thankful for the fact that after the class ended, Sara and Casey had to go their own ways. There may be something to Sara's question, but Casey didn't want to think about it. There was a high possibility that she wouldn't like the answer, and likely, not be able to face it. Being busy rest of the day with classes and assignments helped. Having a test coming up next week didn't hurt either.

It wasn't like she didn't think about it. Few days after The Night, she kept dreaming of sleeping besides Derek. He didn't snore, or hog the bed or covers. And he was so warm, like her own personal space heater. But since everyone, including Derek, acted pretty normally after, she did too. She didn't want to bring it up again, and even if she did, who would she talk to? Derek wouldn't talk. Her mom and sister would end up thinking it was weird-er then it was, and start worrying about Casey again. Something had to be wrong for Casey to want to, kinda, maybe, sleep with Derek again, right? Not that it was going to happen. Ever.

It was pretty strange, but thinking back, Casey had thought it might have been one of the most restful nights of her life. But then again, everyone was exhausted and they all had a long day. And the following day promised to be a longer one. Yap, they were just really tired.

But today was a new day. (And hopefully a good one.)

"I don't know why and to be honest, I don't think I want to know why. But your stupid question kept me irritated all day, yesterday. So let's just forget it and please, don't ever mention it again." Casey's introductory monologue was met with a Sara's blank face. "Okay, then, shall we get to class?"

At Sara's silent nod, Casey started steering them both towards their class. And about a minute into the walk, Casey broke.

"Okay, I know what you're asking. And I already did my freak out about it back then, so why again? Why now? I mean, it was just a one off. And the entire family viewed our moment. And it was just awkward and embarrassing."

"Your moment?" Sara asked, trying to keep up the crazy Casey, because as everyone knew, when something was important and Casey was confused about it, she'll ramble on and on, keep going in circles, until either someone interrupts her, or she ends up where she started with.

"Not our moment, moment. I mean, what would you call it? Because honestly, it seems just like Derek to make me look bad in front our family. Or in front of anyone really. He gets off on making me miserable. He –"

"Spacy, it's not nice to talk about people behind their back." Interrupted Derek, having to walk up behind the girls in Casey's little rant.

"Hey Derek." Sara said.

"You're behind me. I'm actually talking about you in front of you. What do you want?" Casey asked, after getting her say in.

"Now is that any way to treat your favorite person?" Derek asked, rubbing Casey's back and putting his right arm around her shoulders.

"Uh, as if. And get off." Casey pushed at him, trying to get away.

"Fine," Derek said, pulling away. "But don't think your mother won't hear about this behaviour, Spacy." He walked away.

Sara just stood there for a minute, trying to figure out what just happen. The usual Casey-Derek banter would've continued for at least 10 mins or until one of their friends' dragged them away. She looked at Casey, only to see similar reaction on her face.

A moment later, Casey's head cleared. She gave Sara a look and turned around. "There's something on my back, isn't there?"

WATCH OUT FOR KLUTZELLA!

Sara snickered in amusement as she took off the sign. "Yap. Not very creative."

"Please. You haven't seen anything yet. Be glad he's just putting signs on my back. Once, back in school, he stole all my underwear and bra and hung them up in the school hallway." Casey said, as she threw away the paper after reading what was on it.

"Seriously?" They started walking again.

"I've told you stories. And I don't think that was the worst of it either. I think the pancake syrup all over my clothes, my bed and me, including my hair, wins hands down. On a school day too."

"So what did you end up doing?"

"Wearing his clothes to school. Oh, and ended up finding his student card in the sleeve pocket of his t-shirt."

They've reached their class, and got comfortable for a two hour lecture. Sara looked at Casey, knowing she wasn't going to be able to rest until she asked just one more little question.

"Please, no. You said you'd drop it." Casey signed and made a face having to see the look on her friend's face.

"Actually, you did. But just quick question." Casey made face, Sara continued. "Why do you have that picture on your phone?"

"I honestly don't know."

"I mean, when did you put it in your phone? Don't tell me it flew in." Sara smirked.

"After we got back from the trip, I was uploading all the pictures we took in my computer. I made a CD for the family. But since the pictures were in my computer, I couldn't help but go through them. I found it, and for some reason, I uploaded in my phone. I honestly forgot about it till yesterday." Casey explained.

Sara had her doubts. She didn't think the picture, or "the moment," as Casey called it, has been out of Casey's mind. It's always been in the back corner. The professor came in started the lecture. And Sara couldn't help but wonder what Derek thought about it.

"Let's watch a movie." Sara said, as she met up with Casey at the end of their long day of classes. "I could use something to relax."

"Your version of relaxing movies is watching stuff blow up."

"So? It is relaxing. And fun. You've heard of fun, Casey." As they walked out, Sara spotted Kate. "Hold up, Case. Hey Kate!"

The cute brunette in yoga pants and hot pink t-shirt turned around. "Hey Sara. I'm almost finished with my part of the research."

"I think I'm going to need another day or so. By the way, this is Casey. Casey, this is Kate. We're paired up for a project in one of my science classes." Sara introduced them.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Casey said, shaking Kate's hand.

"You two. You guys done for today?" Kate asked.

"Yap! Thank god, it's been a long day too. I was just telling Casey that we should relax with a movie tonight."

"And her idea of relaxing is watching stuff get blown up." Casey replied with a small head shake and a smile.

"I know what you mean. That's my boyfriend's idea of relaxing." Kate smiled.

Casey smiled too, realizing Kate would be a good friend. "Want to come over? We're probably going to be in my dorm, since I actually have food, unlike Sara here."

"She's a health nut. She'll probably feed you peanuts and yogurt." Sara said.

"I would not!" Casey replied.

"I'd love to. Can I bring my boyfriend? It's been such a busy week, we haven't seen that much of each other." Kate asked.

Casey looked at Sara. She didn't mind bringing girls over to her dorm, but she hadn't had a guy over yet (Derek didn't count in the guy's category. He was a whole different specimen – plus he was there with the family helping Casey move in. Or more like, making comments and doing minimal amount of work to not get in trouble with George and Nora). Especially one she never met, even if he was someone else's boyfriend.

"I don't think –" Casey started, but was quickly interrupted by Sara.

"Hey, why don't we invite Derek? And he can bring a friend. It's a small party of six." Sara said, thinking this was a God-given perfect opportunity, too good to miss up.

"Invite Derek where?" Said the Devil himself.

"Why do you randomly keep popping up everywhere, De-rek?" Casey asked, annoyed that he made her jump in surprise.

"We were thinking about grabbing an action movie at Casey's dorm. Kate's coming with her boyfriend." Sara said quickly.

"Hey Kate, how's it going?" Derek said.

"Hey, D." Kate replied.

"You guy know each other? Is he your boyfriend?!" Casey asked, her voice squeaking by the end of her second question.

"No!" Kate shook her head fast. "John's on the team with Derek. He plays defense."

"Ah." Casey said.

Noticing her distraction, Sara quickly commented. "Lets head to the campus convenience store, grab few chips, drinks, popcorn. Then head to Casey's. Derek, you want to invite another friend?"

"No, wait, I'm sure Derek's really busy. It is Friday night after all, so many parties, so little time, right Derek?" Casey pleaded with her eyes.

Derek gave a smirk, recognizing that look. "Actually princess, I'm completely free. I'm all yours tonight."

"Princess?" Kate asked.

"Long story, I'll fill you in later," Sara replied quietly, while the two step-sibling were busy looking at each other. Smiling, and not wanting to interrupt the moment, Sara just looked at them.

Feeling a little awkward, Kate said, "So…I'll call John?"

Breaking their eye contact, Derek and Casey turned to Kate. "Do that," Derek said, "I'll call Mike." He walked a few ways to make that call.

Kate nodded, and also walked a few away to make the call.

"What just happened?!" Casey asked, nothing the situation at all.

"Come on Casey, you need to relax. It's a movie, food and friends." Sara said as she grabbed Casey's hand and started walking to the store.

 _How do I get myself into this kind of things?_ Casey thought as she walked through the small store. John and Mike ended up meeting them at the store, as the location was commonly known to everyone. Plus, if they met up at Casey's dorm, everyone would have to come down to get them. Casey needed to sign everyone in, and she didn't recognize John or Mike. So now, the guys were picking out chips in one isle and the girls were picking up drinks, and Casey was standing in the corner where two isles separate, wondering how she was going to fit everyone in her room.

After checking out the food, Casey insisted on paying of it, since everyone was coming over to her place, and somehow getting back to her dorm, with all the chatter and jokes and laughter, (which was kind of nice, she had to admit), they were all checked in and heading up to her floor.

The elevator opened into a common room, with windows allowing the view of the part of the campus. The room was filled with sofas, tables and chairs, a pool table, and an air hockey table. There were also bean bangs and cushions thrown about. The room was common to the whole floor.

"I have one bed and one chair, so you guys might want to grab few bean bags and cushions." Casey said.

"You're allowed to just take them?" Derek asked. His apartment was very different from Casey's dorm. Casey got a full scholarship, which included dorms. Derek also got a scholarship, for his hockey, and it covered the classes and textbooks, but it didn't cover living accommodations. After research, the family found it would be easier for Derek to live off campus, in two bedroom apartment, where he can split the rant in half. The living expenses turned out cheaper that way. So Derek and Casey really just needed their own money for food.

"Yes, if we have guests over. We just have to make sure to return them once we're done." Casey explained as she scanned her key card in electronic lock.

Casey's room was part of a two bedroom suit found throughout whole building. It had a small common kitchen, common bathroom and two rooms. Casey walked over to the left door. The bed was against the wall on the left, and the small plasma TV was hung on the opposite wall. The long desk was placed against the window wall, going from near the bed, across the entire room, to touching the TV wall. There were shelves on the top of and under the desk, on the side closest to the TV. There was a closet to the right. It was small, but surprising cozy and open.

"Nice organizing, Case." Derek said as he placed himself on the bed, with his back against the wall, and legs stretched out horizontally to the bed. Sara walked in, carrying two small cushions, and got them popped up against the bed on the floor. John walked in carrying the biggest bean bag there was, and popped it near Sara. He pulled Kate against him, once he got comfortable. And Mike settled near the desk on the floor with his own bag.

Casey passed out snacks, drinks and got the popcorns in the microwave, while Sara started the movie. Once the talking stopped, the movie started and everyone was comfortable, Casey looked around for a place to sit. Derek caught her looking around, and gave her a look. Casey signed, and got comfy on her bed besides Derek.

Since everyone was enjoying so much, the movie was turned into double feature. Sometime during the second movie, Kate fell asleep against John. Mike was half passed out on his bag. Casey had passed the popcorn to the floor and was laying down on the bed, in front of Derek, who was already laying down, his head popped on his hand.

Sara was enjoying the movies, but wasn't so engrossed that she wasn't aware of what was happening on the bed behind her.

Casey eyes glossed over and a little while later, she was asleep. Derek moved his right arm around her middle and turned completely sideways, leaning against the wall as well, and continue to watch the movie. Derek didn't realize where his arm was, or the fact that ever so often, he would stroke his chin on Casey's temple. But Sara did.

Derek's eyes open when it got dark of all a sudden, and he looked around. It was late, and everyone was up, heading out quietly.

 _You staying?_ Sara mouthed. Seeing how Derek had been passed out for good hour, she didn't think he would want to move. And good thing that before they turned off the TV, she had taken a picture of Derek and Casey asleep on her bed. Derek's left arm served as her pillow, again, and his right was around her middle. Though the covers were bundled up at the foot the bed, Derek and Casey seemed pretty cozy, their bodies touching from head to toe. _Once in a lifetime, uh Casey?_ Sara thought.

Derek nodded. And once everyone was out the door (it had electric lock, so as soon as the door closed, it would lock – meaning Derek wouldn't have to get up to lock the door.) Derek placed his head back on Casey's pillow, and pulled her even closer. _Finally_ , was his last thought as he nuzzled her neck, and everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, so I felt like last chapter was rushed (which it kind of was), so I'll try to make this one better.

Chapter 3

Casey felt warm and incredibly comfortable when she first woke up. She wasn't sure what woke her though. She signed and opened her eyes. It was almost 9am on Saturday, the watch across the wall showed. She tried to move, only to realize she was held in place by an arm around her middle and a leg between her legs, affectively trapping her bottom leg. Confused, she turned her head slightly, only to see Derek's partial face cuddled up against her neck.

And with that, yesterday came rushing back. Sara deciding on movie night to relax. Inviting Kate. Derek. The group trip to get food. The walk back. The movie. And falling asleep. _Apparently in Derek's arms, once again._

Everything happened so fast, Casey hadn't had the time to comprehend. It was a new and fun experience, being in the moment, going with the flow. She didn't have last evening pre-planned for weeks, with lists of foods and drinks, and printed cue cards in case the conversations lagged. It was nice being too distracted to analyze everything around her.

Like the fact that entire walk back to her dorm from the store, Derek had kept his arm around her shoulder. Now this wasen't anything new, but the fact that last night was still in fore-front of her head, it made normal things Derek did have deeper meaning. He teased her, sure, but in a friendly way. He wasn't being mean or rude, and he certainly didn't try to trip her or throw food at her or embarrass her in any way.

They even managed to have a decent conversation as they walked ahead of the group. Derek caught her up on his classes, and the fact that he's actually doing pretty decent in all of them. And how the coach is taking notice, that Derek's improved a lot in short time they've been in college. Casey filled Derek in on her classes and extra-curricular activities. They even semi-planned their trip back to London at the end of October when they get a week off from classes.

"Stop moving." Came a cranky mumble from behind her when she moved a little. Derek tied his arm her more firmly.

 _Well, at least everyone's not starring at us this time around._ Casey thought. _But I do have to go to the bathroom._

"Derek." She whispered. "De-rek."

"What?" Came a grumpy rumble.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She struggled a little.

"Urgh!" He was not pleased, but he moved just enough for Casey to move before he went back to the position he was in, minus Casey. When Derek heard the bedroom door close, he opened his eyes. _Well, this sucks. At least the rents aren't standing over us this time._ He shifted, trying to get comfortable. _What the hell am I doing here?_

Casey, in the bathroom, was looking at herself in the mirror. _What the hell am I doing?_ Casey washed her face with cold water. It was one thing to share a bed with the entire family present. It was innocent. It wasn't a choice in that circumstance. But to do the same, in the privacy of her dorm room, where it was only two of them? Even if it was innocent, there is a whole different layer to this.

Casey just looked at herself. She knew she and Derek always had a complicated relationship. She couldn't really talk to him, but at the same time, he was the only one who understood her. Truly understood her. Her mother, sister and friend, they knew her, understood her, but not like Derek. Never like Derek. And he was the only guy in her entire life she'd share the bed with. When she was younger, she dreamed that the only guy she would sleep with, or a share a bed with, was someone she'd be in love with. The guy she'd spend her life with.

But the funny thing was, she was ridiculously comfortable with Derek. That never happened. But when they're asleep, and he's beside her, she felt so comfortable and safe and warm.

 _What are you doing Casey?_

She knew Derek. He wasn't a bad guy, he was really good for people he cared about. But doing again, having keep feeling this way…Casey knew she'd start to feel something for him. Isn't that why they fight so hard? To avoid having any feelings. Their chemistry was undeniable. Almost combustible. And if they started feeling on top of that, it would lead to something that both of them aren't ready for. Or ever will be ready for.

And the family. She can't forget they share a family. Share siblings who looks up to them. Parents who believe in them and support them.

By the time she brushed her teeth and fixed her hair, her mind was already made up. They were Derek-Casey, two step-sibling who couldn't stand each other. And they'll go on being that.

When she walked back in, Derek was sitting on the bed, with the blanket on his crossed legs. They just looked at each other in silence for a moment. Derek knew Casey. He knew how she thought, how she was, what she felt. And everything that was in her head, was in her eyes. Especially if it involved her heart.

Casey was the first one look away. And Derek just smirked and shook his head. He just signed and nodded. He knew everything Casey thought was right. He thought the same thing. She was, if he was being honest, which he never was, not even to himself, incredible. And if there weren't any strings between them, he'd want her. He'd have her. Maybe even keep her.

But Derek wasn't that honest. Not even to himself.

So he just grabbed his shoes and walked out.

And Casey started to clean the mess everyone left behind last night.

I know it shorter, but I hope its a little more in depth then first two chapters. Please let me know what you think.

Thanks 3


End file.
